Familia
by Marigabi
Summary: Con casi toda la familia reunida en el salón, Molly Weasley no pudo evitar sonreír, al fin y al cabo ella era la orgullosa matriarca de esa familia. Ciertamente, Molly Weasley estaba realmente orgullosa de su familia.


**Familia**

.  
.

Molly Weasley es la orgullosa matriarca de una numerosa familia. Hoy, como todos los días, se levanta 15 minutos antes de las 6, despierta suavemente a su marido, Arthur Weasley, antes de comenzar con los preparativos para el desayuno.

Cuando el desayuno está listo Arthur baja las escaleras y se sienta en la mesa junto a ella, comienza a entablar emocionado una conversación sobre el uso de los televisores, el nuevo artefacto muggle que acaba de conocer.

—_Imagínate, Molly querida, puedes ver a las personas moviéndose ahí dentro_.

Después de terminar el Sr. Weasley toma su maletín y se dirige a la puerta, dispuesto a irse al trabajo; la Sra. Weasley le acomoda la corbata y le regala un beso en la nariz de despedida. Minutos después, baja Ginny saludando y se sienta a comer, es entonces cuando Molly mira el reloj dándose cuenta de la hora.

—_¡Merlín! Ya son casi las 8 y tu hermano nada que despierta_.

En aquel momento sube las escaleras a despertar a gritos a Ron, él cual al abrir la puerta le mira somnoliento. Después de vestirse baja hasta la cocina, mientras bosteza, Ron se sienta en la mesa junto a Ginny y comienza a comer como si la vida dependiera de ello, también habla un poco con su hermana sobre deporte; ella mira con horror como come y habla al mismo tiempo.

_—¡Por Merlín! Que diría Hermione si te viera así_— se burla Ginny.

—_Cállate, que diría Harry si te viera en esa vieja pijama_—le recrimina un avergonzado Ron.

Ginebra abre la boca para reclamar pero su madre es más rápida:

_—¡Sin pelear!—_dice Molly silenciando a sus hijos.

Ginny termina primero, se despide para ir a sus prácticas de quidditch, la Sra. Weasley la ve salir por la puerta y comienza a apurar a su otro hijo al que se le ha hecho la hora de ir a trabajar, Ron sale apurado y mordisqueando su sándwich.

—_Saluda a George de mi parte_—le dice ella y él le contesta algo parecido a un "_Lo hare_", o al menos eso es lo que entiende ya que Ron le contesta con la boca llena.

Molly suspira, sus hijos nunca cambiaran. Después de limpiar la mesa, se sienta a darle contestación a una carta de su hijo mayor, Charlie, el cual en su última carta le contaba como estaba cuidando de un huevo de dragón que había encontrado. Ella en cambio le cuenta como están todos, le cuenta de lo serio que se ha vuelto Percy, como poco a poco George ha vuelto a ser un el de antes, sobre lo bien que le va a Ginny en su equipo, lo ocupado que esta su padre, lo grande que esta la pequeña Victorie y sobre lo preocupada que esta a veces por Ron.

Cerca del mediodía comienza con los preparativos para el almuerzo, a la 1 llegan George, Ron y Hermione, se sienta junto en la mesa y cuando George y Ron comienza a hablar sobre los últimos productos de Sortilegios Weasley, Hermione le cuenta que se ha topado con Percy esta mañana en el ministerio, que le manda saludos y que pasara para cenar, Molly se alegra de escuchar esto.

Cuando los chicos se van la Sra. Weasley, se sienta a descansar. Piensa un poco en Fred y recuerda con una sonrisa varias de las fechorías que hizo con su hermano. Un poco después de las 3, llega a la madriguera Fleur cargando a la pequeña Victorie, su nuera le prepara un té y ella saca unas ranas de chocolate para la infante; procurado guardar unas cuantas para su Ronnie. Las tres se sientan a la sombra en el jardín, Fleur le cuenta lo ocupado que está Bill en el trabajo y las ultimas hazaña de su nieta, la cual ha pintado todas las paredes de la casa.

Al atardecer Fleur le ayuda a preparar la cena, cerca de las 7 comienzan a llegar todos. El primero en llegar fue Bill, la dulce Victorie saltó rápidamente a sus brazos, saludó con un beso a su esposa, con un abrazo a su madre y se sentó a jugar con su hija. Después llegaron Percy, Arthur y Hermione, saludaron y se sentaron a discutir sobre las últimas legislaciones aprobadas por el ministerio. Los siguientes en entrar por la puerta fueron Harry y Ginny, quienes venían muy acaramelados y más atrás entre risas venían George y Ron.

Con casi toda la familia reunida en el salón, Molly Weasley no pudo evitar sonreír, al fin y al cabo ella era la orgullosa matriarca de esa familia; aquella que velaba por los que habían dejado el nido, los que se habían ido muy lejos y los que seguían cerca, también de aquellos que no habían dejado su hogar, aquella quien siempre recordaba a aquellos que no volverían, cuidaba y se preocupaba de quienes ya habían formado su propio hogar, incluso velaba de aquellos que no eran de su familia pero los quería como si ella misma los hubiera criado.

Ciertamente, Molly Weasley estaba realmente orgullosa de su familia.

* * *

Lalalala~ voy a terminar volviéndome una Pottermaníaca.

Si a alguien quieres hacer feliz, deja tu comentario aquí.


End file.
